This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Computer servers are used by a wide array of users in various configurations. Server systems often comprise multiple server blades housed in a chassis and/or in standard rack mount. As processing needs and computing performance have increased, server blades have become more powerful while being reduced in size. Thus, chassis and rack mount systems are capable of enclosing an increasing number of these small form factor server blades that deliver an increasing amount of performance. While the server blades are intended to be fully functional computer servers, sometimes it is desirable to add functionality or interfaces to a server blade through the use of expansion cards, such as peripheral circuit interconnect (PCI) cards. Conventional expansion cards, in which the card inserts perpendicular to the system board of the server, are usually not feasible in a server blade in which the chassis height is much smaller than a standard rack server. Such expansion cards for blade servers typically have a mezzanine-type design, in which the expansion card is inserted or installed parallel to the system board of the server. The installation and alignment of such mezzanine-type expansion cards introduces a number of design challenges and considerations.